Rotary tools are used to grind and polish glass to remove scratches and other damage from the surface of the glass. After processing the glass, such as windshields, it is desirable to leave the glass so the scratch or other damage is less visible and/or less likely to affect viewing through the glass. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,513 and 4,622,780 show various tools for use in polishing glass.
Further improvements are desired for the rotary tools and methods used to polish glass.